


Twice the Lie

by lacygrey



Series: Lacy's Loki ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: God of Mischief, Multi, Secret Relationship, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacygrey/pseuds/lacygrey
Summary: Imagine you and Loki have managed to keep your relationship a secret… It has become a game for you  to risk being caught… challenging each other to push your luck a little further each time.





	Twice the Lie

Back in the airlock, the first thing Loki does is to casually remove his coat, like he’d just walked in off the street rather than a cold and hostile environment. Then, looking at you with an air of polite inquiry, he tosses it carelessly over the security camera like the thing were there for that very purpose.

He’s impeccable, as always. In fact he treated the whole of today’s mission as a fine day out, with stealing evidence of alien magic thrown in on the side. You, on the other hand, fortunately covered by SHEILD-issue protective suit, are grimy from head to toe.

“I’ll have to decontaminate you.” he says, his voice calm and serious as he shakes his head and his smile becomes predatory. Thank goodness security can’t hear you either, there’s a world of suggestion in his tone - unless of course it’s only you who hears it that way.

Ten-minutes in an unmonitored space. It’s perfect. You don’t need to answer. You barely talk at times like these anyway. Though there’s no flat surfaces, hardly the room to turn, and time is so preciously short, the opportunity is just too good to miss. You unclip your helmet, and shoot Loki a lascivious look that says everything.

You kiss, open-mouthed, while he paws ineffectually at your suit, something he didn’t need out there, not with his natural resilience. He feels his way, not resorting to magic, not yet. He slides down a zipper, then another, all the while caressing your tongue with his own. Then he’s digging through the layers beneath, until his hands, so cold compared with his mouth, hit the bare skin of your midriff. You’re all shivers under his fingers. He laughs and presses in further, working his way down.

The first time this happened – making love in secret on work time with a probationed intergalactic criminal - the two of you had found yourselves alone with a brace of incapacitated doombots lying at your feet as you waited for SHEILD to come pick them up. With Loki, you’d been teetering on the edge of _something_ for weeks. He had that way of daring you with his eyes without a word and that day it was you who finally made it happen. You, who always took your job so seriously and worked so hard. Too hard? Each move had been tentative because it was so new and because you knew you could be interrupted at any moment.

Today you know you will be undisturbed but only for so long. It’s a different kind of tension that twitches in your chest, like the clock counting down. Knowing you’ve got ten minutes doesn’t help you count them though when Loki’s doing such distracting things though. His hands are warming and it’s a different kind of shiver that runs through you now, one you want more and more of.

These ten minutes could be all you’re going get of him for weeks. You’ve got to make the most of them. Because, truth to told, you’ve started to crave him between times, started to dream about him, and not just at night.

As he pushes the suit from your shoulders, you pull his shirt open in retaliation. He shoves himself against you hard so you both crash into the wall. You want to lose yourself, make him lose himself, but that would mean getting caught for sure, you can’t afford let go, even though his attentions have you clinging from a cliff by your fingernails. Everything is laced with the taste of that risk. But that’s what this is about now isn’t it? That’s what drives you, what gives this game it’s fire, stealing these moments from your lives.

Loki ups the pressure and speed all at once and you try to bury your face in the sweaty cloth of his half-open shirt. But he won’t let you, he forces your head upwards so he can watch your face and so exposes his own. The lust and fascination you see there send an almost physical jolt though you. Loki doesn’t look like he’s merely playing.

You thought this was going to happen already a couple days ago when it was just the two of you in an elevator - you imagined him stopping the cabin with his magic, casting a concealment spell…. It didn’t happen, he just looked at you wickedly for the whole of the ride. And you spent the rest of the week kicking yourself for not making the first move, picturing what should have happened, and pleasuring yourself to it.

You’re struggling in the suit, so he comes to your rescue and enchants it. But rather than disappearing, it takes on a life of its own. Panting hard you stare as it unzips in every sense, snaking away, pausing just to let you step out of it at the right moment. Despite the urgency, Loki understands the erotic enticement of slow undressing, even with something as inelegant as a SHEILD-issue orange plastic jumpsuit, and by the time it’s off and lying in a muddy heap you are begging for him.

After that first time, you told yourself it had just been a one off. By the time SHIELD turned up that day you were both sated, dressed and convincingly respectable. It was like it hadn’t happened, except you kept remembering how it felt to be touched by him, how astonishingly human he felt when _you_ touched _him_ and what exquisite noises he could make. The next time you saw him, he behaved as though nothing had happened. Fair enough. It had just been one of those things.

Until that next time of course.

You’d both turned up to a meeting to find that it had been cancelled… to the knowledge of everyone on the team but the two of you. You’ll never be able to think about the table in SHEILD HQ in quite the same way again.

In between times the tension builds, the little touches, the little looks and not so little looks, so that every time you are alone with him it comes so natural, so hot, urgent and extreme. He knew what he was doing in the elevator, the little shit. He was only preparing you better for today.

You’ve never seen his room in Avengers tower, nor he yours, everything you need is in the here and now and so is the reason. He’s going to take you now, because you can and because doing it under SHIELDS’s nose appeals to his sense of rebellion against an old adversary. As for you, you can never resist him. You’d admired him from afar long before you ever believed you had a chance. Sometimes you wonder he counts you as part of that old adversary, but you can’t complain.

Since the day you stepped across the divide, picked up the gauntlet and almost threw yourself upon him, you and Loki have worked on your physical acquaintance in several dark corners of the helicarrier, in a bathroom and a good number of the service closets in Avengers Tower. You even made good use of the stationary store adjoining the main assembly room once during a meeting to which you were very much not invited; although you were too preoccupied to overhear any sensitive information. In fact, by now you think you could map both the SHEILD and Stark buildings based solely on the locations of the cupboards, restrooms and secluded alcoves.

No sooner does Loki have your suit off then he’s on his knees.

He is a true artist with his lips, tongue and teeth. It didn’t take him many of your encounters to learn exactly what you like and even discover some you were unaware of. He knows exactly how to take you apart, yet he never fails to surprise. It’s getting hard to remain standing, but the cramped conditions make little else possible. He rises to his feet and claims your mouth once more with his, you taste the difference, there’s you mixed with him there. You push back with your tongue, wanting to meld with him. And all the while, his firm fingers continue the work he started with his tongue, while he rubs himself against you.

How much time left? Don’t think. Don’t think of SHEILD agents on the other side of the airlock door. Loki does something amazing with his thumb and those worries disappear in a flash of pleasure. You lean on him, because you need to. He knows exactly what to do.

The small space you occupy becomes the entire universe, his hand your heartbeat where you touch.

What would would this be if you didn’t have to hide? Anything? Nothing? You don’t care. He pants your name and orgasm crashes over you as though on his command. You hang on to Loki, swaying, hands fisted in his clothes.

“30 seconds.” Loki rasps. He’s cut it too fine, you’re sure, and all because he wanted to give you this.

As you fall away from him, your head spinning, you see his frantic movements around you, cleaning the suit and hanging it. Then your regular clothes envelope you as he redresses you with a surge of magical energy, wrapping you in normality. You lean on him again for a second before righting yourself.

It was too short. You hadn’t had any time to do anything for him.

“Just…” he starts, but you never learn what he’s going to say. The time’s up.

You smear a bit of residual mud on the edge of his brow for authenticity. If he looked too perfect it might be suspicious. The trouble is, it’s endearing and makes you want to look at him. Gently, he slips his coat back on as the pressure releases and the lock clicks. Now is the time to forget all that, back to business. You briefly check your reflection in the window that appears opposite as the door swings open. A picture of innocence, if slightly worn. Loki, on the other hand, though pristine as ever, looks ravenous with desire. You fiddle with your hair as if to fluff up helmet hair and surreptitiously glance at him. His usual pallor is tinted with what some might think is a healthy glow but you know is arousal. Ten minutes was far from long enough. But then, ten hours would hardly be enough for all the things you would like to do to him given the chance.

But would Loki want it if you took it slow? Never. That’s not the name of the game. Stepping out of the airlock, you leave the magic behind. You do a mental tour of the deck you’re on, thinking about where there might be a quiet hidden place where you could take Loki to finish this.

“Find me, later… For the report.” He says to you rather formally in front of the SHEILD assistant who had been waiting for you. To you, who can read all his shades of desire, his composure is severely ruffled, his voice roughened, you are enchanted with the impact you’ve had. You’re on edge with Maria though. She greets you in passing and takes the samples from her assistant as though she hasn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary, but it’s almost too automatic, she doesn’t actually look at you. And …is she holding back a smile? Or did you imagine it. Damn.

You pray Loki doesn’t notice. If the game’s up with SHEILD it would probably be over between you. What fun would there be in it for him if there was no secret to hide? It’s funny you think of that before you think about the consequences for your job.

Far from dragging you into the nearest dark corner, Loki excuses himself and rushes off down the corridor alone, which does nothing to allay your fears. You make no move to catch him in case you give something away.

There’s an odd silence between you and the two SHEILD agents into which you start babbling about the mission, about the flooded building and Loki opening the vault, then about how much alien equipment remained and how long it would take the enemy to get it operational.

“Better put all that in _the report_.” says the assistant.

You stop at her tone.

But of course, you’re imagining things. Or at least you should treat it that way.

“I think you’re good for him.” adds Maria.

Whatever she knows or doesn’t at least it’s well meaning.

“Thank you.” You say without meeting their eyes. What else is there to say? You hope it’s true.

 

 

Tapping tentatively on the door of his cabin, you wonder if you were right to come here straight off. He said ‘later’, not how much or where - which means you’ve every right to come. Right?

He’s not there.

The irony of it. This mention of _seeing you later for the report_ could be the nearest he’s ever come to asking you for a date.

You wander the ship, not wanting to settle.

Once, you had in fact gotten to go on something like a date with Loki and quite within the call of duty. You went undercover as a couple of club-goers. It was a role you played very convincingly, the drinking, the dancing… the making out in the alley behind the club afterwards that SHEILD need never know about.

You’ve been teamed with Loki more often than not in fact. _You’re good for him_ , she’d said. Perhaps they really believe that, even if they don’t know the truth.

But what happens when the game is over?

You’re so taken by your thoughts you turn a corner and slam right into someone.

Him.

“Loki!”

He catches a hold of you by both arms to steady you, then lets go again suddenly as though he’d got a shock from you. But in an instant his poise has returned.

“Good evening.” He inclines his head politely. “About the report,” he says with no shadow of flirtation. “Follow me.”

His cabin is tiny and the walls are grey and unadorned. He pulls out the desk and tablet, like he really was going to start on the report.

You step closer, eyes flitting among the sparse details of the cabin, wondering what his real home is like.

He holds up his hands as though to fend off your approach, even though you haven’t dared make a move since entering the room. For a moment there’s just the familiar background hum of the ship’s engines and the weight of his gaze.

“They know you know.” He says.

You just sigh. The strength goes out of you and you flop down on the narrow bed. So this is it. They know and he knows they know. The end of the game.

“Since when?”

You’re not expecting a straight answer. You suspect he doesn’t know. But instead there’s a very long pause and then says:

“Since the cancelled meeting.”

And then he looks at you, not a trace of the usual playfulness in his expression.

“What?” You don’t get it. You’ve not always been careful but you thought that Loki at least could have outsmarted SHEILD. “But that was right at the start. And there was no one at that meeting except us. How could they have known?”

“Exactly.” he looks at you expectantly and suddenly, brutally, it all becomes clear. They’d set it up. Someone at SHEILD had set you up.

“Oh. My. God.” You look at him as amusement dances in his eyes. “But that’s got to be illegal or something.” You burst out in anger. “I’m a government agent.”

You’re indignant and Loki seems to find this still funnier. Now you’re getting mad at _him_ as well. And something else occurs to you.

Something that sends a chill through you.

“You!” You look him in the eye and there’s a spark of understanding. For a moment you’re speechless with fury and you see his grin start to fail. ”You knew all along.” You want to cry with humiliation. How could he be so cruel “You strung me along that we were fooling them together.”

“We were.” he says, and its warm and almost sympathetic but it’s like salt to your wound. You might both have been acting as though to fool them, but he was mostly acting to fool you.

“But you knew all along that they knew.” It feels like betrayal. You thought you’d understood the game.

“Why did you do that to me?”

He doesn’t respond immediately. Is he fearful of your reaction or does he not know what to say?

“Because you loved it like that.” And the cheeky smile is back.

The presumption!

“And because I loved you like that.”

You’re speechless. The whole joke is on you.

“But if you knew, why did you continue.”

“Because _they_ don’t.” “ _I’m not ‘in on it_ ’.”

“It amuses me to watch them think they’ve tricked me.”

“But _I_ didn’t know.” Exasperated that he tricked you.

“You were so perfect.”

“Because I didn’t know.” You add cooly.

“I adore your ingenuity, your spirit of rebellion–”

“I didn’t do it to rebel”. You retort, cutting him off. You want to run, you feel so utterly humiliated, like all SHEILD were laughing at you and Loki along with them.

You wish the ship were back at base already and wonder how long it will take to get a transfer to the other side of the country.

“And it was the only way I could have you.”

And with that he gives you _the Look_ , just like in the airlock.

“What?” You shake your head at him. He’s being melodramatic.

“Don’t start that.” you hiss. Though it would be so easy, especially with how riled you are.

“Why not?”

“You lied.”

He shrugs as though this should be evident, which does nothing whatsoever for his case, except the gesture’s kind of cute.

“To me! You lied to me. “You’re mad, humiliated and disappointed. You thought there was a shared complicity in your game. It turns out it wasn’t even yours at all and it certainly wasn’t something shared.

“So, so,” you try to get a grip on yourself. “This is it. It’s over, no more fun and games.” You try not to sound bitter.

“Only if you want it to be.” And it seems so earnest, but you are rather past trusting your instincts as far as Loki is concerned.

“Explain yourself.” you sigh and it comes out surly, which is good because that’s how you feel, but then he flinches alike a slapped puppy and you’re sorry, damn him. But it could be another act.

He relaxes as you watch expectantly. Takes the one chair in the cabin and swivels it to face you where you’re perched on the edge of the bed, hands gripping the steel frame.

“There’s still so much I’d like to know, you see…” He fixes you with those eyes, but it’s not teasing. You don’t know what it is, except intense. “What you look like when you wake up, for example.” It’s factual, he isn’t going for seductive. But the admission, if that’s what it is, makes your heart race. “Or when you step out of the bath… You know Ive never seen the whole of you naked at once…” His rush of candor seems to carry him along. “…What it would be like with you wandering around my apartment in the morning… perhaps wearing one of my shirts - and nothing else.”

He lowers his voice, definitely going for seductive now and, damn, it’s working. But you won’t give him the pleasure of saying a thing. “I wonder if you’d ever try to trick _me…_ what _that_ would feel like.”

In the time it took him to finish his little speech, he’d crossed the short distance between you. He doesn’t touch you, but looms over you.

“Or tell me this has no meaning for you and we’ll finish it.” he says, his voice normal again.

He steps back again and you miss his presence immediately. It’s like you were just snapped out of a moment’s dreaming. You want that sexy, cajoling tone back and wonder if it was real or whether he manufactured it for you.

Why oh why does he even think it’s necessary to manipulate you? Perhaps he can’t help himself. You smile inwardly but say nothing. Does he really think you’d just walk out of here?

For the short space of silence that follows it’s you who has control you think giddily.

“So, tonight say,” you say carefully, enjoying the intensity in his gaze, “There’s no risk of discovery.” You swallow. “Doesn’t bother you?”

“Not at all.” he says with an unspoken ‘ _Why would it?_ ’

“There’s no time limit.” you add, slowing your words for effect and softening them to make an aural equivalent to the _Look._

Loki takes an audibly deep breath. He turns away a second but you see he is only reaching for the light switch.

“A decided advantage.” He agrees, as he turns out light with one hand and draws you to him with the other.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
